


Massage Therapy

by KE_R



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i literally cannot stop thinking about this, self indulgent soft reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KE_R/pseuds/KE_R
Summary: Richie has a hard day at work.Eddie makes tea and some good jokes.Cuddling to the MAX babey
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Massage Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just soft reddie bc i have nothing better to do with my time  
> i wrote this for my richie i love u dumbass  
> this is. so short wow whatever

Eddie looked up from his book at their little wooden kitchen table at hearing the door open and close rather loudly, peeking through the door frame of the kitchen and down the hall to see a very stressed and very grumbly Richie coming back from another late day at work, umbrella in hand as he clumsily toed his boots off. Eddie decided to set aside the cringe creeping up his spine at watching the rainwater puddle on the nice wood floor, turning quietly back into the kitchen. Turning on the highly efficient and sleek looking electric kettle Stan had bought them for their first anniversary, he hummed low to himself as he heard a deep sigh echo through the living room.

He could hear Richie shuck his jacket off, and something about the quietness, the stillness of the house and the comfortable silence was soothing to Eddie; he hadn’t had a nice night like this since he could remember, after quitting his shitty job and running into Richie again after nearly 30 years, at their very own Loser’s Club reunion. The kettle beeped, waking him from his trance as he heard a low noise from behind him.

He didn’t have to turn around to know that Richie was thoroughly confused to how he could have waited up for him to come home, his heavy steps behind him as Edde poured the hot water over the tea bag in Richie’s favorite mug that had “I’m the Trashman!” scrawled across the front in terrible font. And then his arms were around him, and Eddie turned to give his boyfriend a look, only to be met by a mouthful of curls as Richie buried his head in his shoulder.

“Well. I’m guessing jasmine-roselle tea was a good choice, huh?”

Richie smiled into his shoulder with another deep sigh, lifting his head momentarily. “Y’know, I usually would’ve come up for some exemplary joke by now, but I think I’m all outta juice for today.” Eddie snorted, leaning back into his warm front, before his eyes softened at running his hands over Richie’s arms around his waist. “Alrighty, then, how about Bigfoot here goes to the bedroom and gets comfy and washed up so I may clean up the lake in our living room and get you something to snack on?”

Richie grinned, stepping away reluctantly to ruffle Eddie’s already mussed hair, scratching at his unshaven cheek. “Yessir, Spagheds, Sir, right away. Area 51 awaits your arrival.” One last kiss on the cheek, as Eddie moved to open the cabinet above his head and reach for a small plate. “Okay dork, hurry up. Let me get your shit, go get some obnoxious sweater on.”

The steady pitter patter of the rain only increased as the night went on; Eddie, knowing Richie wouldn’t have the patience to wait for him to make a full little dinner, (not that he had it in him either; it was nearly 12:30 in the morning), warmed up a small instant ramen and made a simple sandwich to go with the tea he had just made. Satisfied with the food, he brought out the tray Richie swore they’d never ever use when they bickered at the flea market a little over a year ago, fondly running his fingers over the wooden handles. Loading it up, he made his way to their bedroom, opening the door and closing it behind him with his foot, finding Richie sitting up with his stupid ‘Virginity Rocks’ hawaiian print sweatshirt on and his glasses slightly askew, hair already sticking up in odd places as he scratched again at his cheek. It had always been a nervous habit, like when he bit his nails, and Eddie knew it all too well. 

“Hey, nerd, put the phone down. You know how many germs those things got?”  
He set the tray down gently next to the broad male, letting it sit on the bedside table as he scooted towards Richie.

Richie brightened, fixing his glasses with a tired sigh and a hand on Eddie’s cheek.  
“Yeah, man, like...almost as much as on my face.”  
Eddie rolled his eyes, something that translated to something along the lines of ‘I love you too much to answer the stupid thing you just said to me just now, so I’m gonna pretend I am very annoyed.’

“Here, Rich. Eat up. I figured you’d be home late again, and I was not about to let you eat the spoiled Pad Thai you left on the fridge that I definitely asked you to clean out-,” He was cut off by a chuckle from Richie, his shoulders shaking slightly as he looked at Eddie with a look in his eyes that never failed to make him melt like the ice cream scoops they shared when they were ten years old in their stupid little town at the stupid summer parades. 

“Thanks. For the food, y’know. And the tea. I really needed it.” Eddie just smiled, standing quietly as thunder shook the outside world, his hands combing through untamed curls. “Don’t mention it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, you need to finish eating. And I need to go clean up Lake Eerie sitting in the living room before it warps the floor.” 

Richie eagerly moved the tray to his lap, recognizing the wooden handles and muttering,”So, he did find a use for the damn thing.” And then he took a big bite of the sandwich, lifting an eyebrow as he watched Eddie exit the room quietly, smiling. “The floor won’t warp, dummy.”

Eddie just shot him a look. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, babe. You look like you’re ten.”

Richie gave a short,”Love you too, dearest Eds!”, before tucking back into the meal at hand. He had to admit, it may not be his nice warm stew or their favorite lasagna they make together on weekends when they watch their movie marathons, but this was no doubt better than the spoiled Pad Thai that Richie had apparently forgotten to take out of the fridge. 

A short hour later, the dishes were neatly washed as the storm raged on, Richie’s boots dry and nestled next to a clean umbrella in the living room. The thunder cracked overhead as Eddie shuffled into the room, eyeing the new, small heap on the ground near the foot of the bed as he walked out of the bathroom. He opened his mouth to ask, before Richie rolled over, arms outstretched. 

“I got hot. Y’know, I’ve always been, but that sweatshirt was just a touch scalding- didn’t wanna burn ya, Eddie my love.”  
Eddie just smiled slightly and scoffed, slowly moving to light a small candle on the bedside table, before getting in bed and nestling himself against his boyfriend. 

They lay like that for a while, just enjoying each other, quiet, warm and content in each other’s arms. Richie let out a small sigh, shifting. 

“Hey, Eddie?”

“Hm?’’

“My face kinda hurts.”

He chuckled, opening his slowly closing eyes, meeting Richie’s tired ones. “I’ll see what I can do, old man.” At their age, Eddie was painfully aware of the obstacles of a late thirties gay couple in the media had, and he wished it wasn’t this hard on Richie. He could see the stress on his face, even behind his stupid scruffy stubble Eddie would never admit to loving so much. 

And so, he wriggled his hand free from where it was trapped beneath Richie’s, thumb smoothing over the bridge of his nose. Eddie studied it like he had never seen it before, knowing fully well he has memorized everything from the freckle on the end to the dents from Richie's glasses on the sides . He watched Richie’s eyes fall shut, a breath he must’ve been holding be released as Eddie’s other hand came up to run along his stubbly cheeks, gently pressing the skin there. The rain poured, the candle flickered, and their breathing filled the room with the hum of the outside world in harmony with Eddie’s fingers melting away the stress from his face. He sighed happily, wanting to mumble about how much he loved him, this moment, the rain, Eddie, the stupid Trashman mug-but all that came out was a deep rumble in his chest.

Eddie seemed to understand his dilemma, watching as his brows furrowed before his thumb came up to rub at the space where they knit together, relaxing the muscle there, feeling Richie pull him even closer. It was like time wasn’t passing, as they shared the moment of watching the stress and tension melt away just like the ice cream in their cones nearly thirty years ago. When he pulled away, they smiled. 

“Thanks for the massage therapy, sweets.” It came out deep and low, sweet and rolling like the thunder outside the window.

Eddie whispered back, planting a small kiss on Richie’s nose.  
“Anytime.”


End file.
